Dr. Mario
Para ver detalles sobre sus apariciones como luchador, véase Dr. Mario (SSBM), Dr. Mario (SSB4) y Dr. Mario (SSBU). :Para ver información sobre su álter ego, véase Mario. Dr. Mario (''Dr. マリオ Dokutā Mario'') es una versión de Mario vestido de doctor, el cual protagoniza una serie de videojuegos de tipo puzzle, Dr. Mario, iniciada en el Nintendo Entertainment System. También aparece en Dr. Mario 64 para el Nintendo 64, en Dr. Mario Online Rx para el Wiiware de Nintendo Wii, y en Dr. Mario Express (conocida como A Little Bit of... Dr. Mario en Europa) para el Nintendo DSi. Dr. Mario aparece como un personaje desbloqueable en Super Smash Bros. Melee, como pegatina en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, y hace un regreso como personaje desbloqueable en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U. Perfil [[Archivo:Dr. Mario Dr. Mario.png|thumb|left|Art oficial de Dr. Mario en Dr. Mario.]]Dr. Mario es simplemente Mario con un traje de doctor. Esta versión de Mario apareció por primera vez en ''Dr. Mario'' para NES, en donde tenía que eliminar a diferentes virus (de colores azul, rojo, y amarillo) mediante unas medicinas llamadas megavitaminas. En juegos posteriores, su imagen y megavitaminas se han mantenido, pero se ha ido actualizando, y es acompañado de la Princesa Peach, quien también posee un álter ego como la Enfermera Toadstool. [[Archivo:Dr. Mario Dr. Mario & Puzzle League.png|thumb|204px|Art de Dr. Mario en Dr. Mario & Puzzle League.]] En Dr. Mario 64, Dr. Mario va en busca de Mad Scienstein, quien ha robado las megavitaminas. Dr. Mario, quien quiere recuperarlas, y Wario, quien quiere venderlas para ganar dinero, van en su busca. Eventualmente, ambos descubren que Mad Scienstein robó las megavitaminas para Rudy, un payaso y enemigo de Wario, quien sufría un resfriado. Luego de una última confrontación y una experiencia de ser convertido en metal viviente, Dr. Mario recupera sus megavitaminas, y cura a Rudy de su resfriado. En Super Smash Bros. En Super Smash Bros., Dr. Mario es mencionado en el perfil de Mario, junto a muchas de sus otras profesiones y actividades. En Super Smash Bros. Melee right|200px Dr. Mario aparece en Super Smash Bros. Melee como uno de los 14 personajes nuevos, siendo también uno de los personajes desbloqueables. El método para desbloquearlo consiste en completar el Modo Clásico o el Modo Aventura con Mario sin continuar. Dr. Mario también puede ser desbloqueado al jugar 100 combates en el Modo Multijugador. Dr. Mario es considerado un clon de Mario, ya que ambos poseen los mismos movimientos y atributos, aunque Dr. Mario es, en general, más fuerte que Mario. Aunque no existen muchas diferencias entre los dos, algunas de estas diferencias son bastante notables, la principal siendo que en vez de lanzar bolas de fuego al usar su ataque especial normal, Dr. Mario lanza Megavitaminas. En la escena competitiva, las pequeñas diferencias entre ambos colocan a Dr. Mario en la 11ra. posición en la tier list, cuatro posiciones más alto que Mario. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Dr. Mario :Vestido con su inmaculada bata de médico y armado con sus asombrosas cápsulas de vitaminas, Dr. Mario destruye virus asesinos. Junto con su inseparable enfermera personal, la Princesa Peach, Dr. Mario trabaja día y noche en su laboratorio en busca de nuevas curas milagrosas. No se sabe como, pero siempre ha conseguido un remedio contra los virus que van apareciendo cada año. :*''Dr. Mario'' Inglés :Dr. Mario :Immaculate in his medical garb, Dr. Mario destroys killer viruses with his amazing vitamin capsules. With his dedicated nurse, Princess Peach, at his side, Dr. Mario spends day and night in his laboratory working on new miracle cures. Somehow he's managed to keep up with all the new viruses that have arisen over the years. :*''Dr. Mario'' (10/90) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Personaje removido Se han descubierto datos parcialmente programados en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, pertenecientes a Dr. Mario. Aunque algunos toman esto como una señal de que fue considerado como un personaje, es posible que hayan sido sólo datos importados de Super Smash Bros. Melee para propósitos referenciales, o que haya sido planeado como un traje alternativo de Mario. Canciones Dr. Mario recibe representación en Super Smash Bros. Brawl con dos canciones: *'Dr. Mario (Melee)': Música inicial en el escenario PictoChat. *'Chill (Dr. Mario)': Música desbloqueable en el escenario Zona extraplana 2. Pegatina En ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' 300px|right El 19 de agosto del 2014, se filtraron unas imágenes en las que aparecía la pantalla de selección de personajes con algunos luchadores que aún no habían sido confirmados oficialmente, entre ellos Dr. Mario. Más tarde, el 12 de septiembre del mismo año, justo un día antes del lanzamiento de Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS en Japón, el juego fue vendido de forma no permitida a algunas personas, quienes publicaron videos e imágenes del contenido, demostrando que las filtraciones eran reales. Tras el lanzamiento del juego, Dr. Mario fue confirmado como un personaje desbloqueable en ambas versiones del juego. En la versión de Nintendo 3DS, las condiciones para desbloquearle son completar el Modo Clásico con Mario, o participar en 60 combates del Modo Multijugador; mientras tanto, en la versión de Wii U, estas consisten en completar uno de los Retos Master Hand en dificultad difícil o superior, o participar en 50 combates del Modo Multijugador. Los movimientos de Dr. Mario aún son parecidos a los de Mario, pero Dr. Mario conserva varios de los movimientos y propiedades que tenía en Super Smash Bros. Melee, incluyendo sus Megavitaminas y el Dr. Tornado. Además, las diferencias entre ambos son más pronunciadas, ya que para compensar por su mayor potencia, Dr. Mario ahora es más lento que Mario. De acuerdo con Masahiro Sakurai, Dr. Mario originalmente fue diseñado como un traje alternativo de Mario, pero ya que Dr. Mario debía tener las propiedades que tuvo en el pasado para evitar a decepcionar a sus fans, se le concedió un lugar como personaje jugable.Sakurai habla sobre la inclusión de los clones en Smash Bros. Wii U/3DS (en inglés). Visitado el 9 de Octubre de 2014. Descripción del trofeo Versión américana right|120px :Dr. Mario :Mario se puso la bata blanca en Dr. Mario, un juego lanzado en 1990, para acabar con una invasión de bacterias. En este juego, puede lanzar cápsulas de Megavitaminas y desviar golpes con su Supersábana. No es tan rápido como Mario normal, pero sus ataques hacen un poco más de daño. :*''NES: Dr. Mario'' (10/1990) :*''Wii: Dr. Mario Online Rx'' (05/2008) Versión europea right|120px :Dr. Mario :Mario se puso la bata blanca en Dr. Mario, un juego lanzado en Europa en 1991, para acabar con una invasión de bacterias. En este juego, puede lanzar cápsulas de Megavitaminas y desviar golpes con su Supersábana. No es tan rápido como Mario normal, pero sus ataques hacen un poco más de daño. :*''NES: Dr. Mario'' (06/1991) :*''Wii: Dr. Mario Online Rx'' (05/2008) En Super Smash Bros. Ultimate right|250px Durante el E3 del año 2018, se reveló que Dr. Mario vuelve una vez en esta entrega, junto al resto de los veteranos de Super Smash Bros. Melee. Su diseño está basado en su aparición en la entrega anterior, aunque con algunos retoques. Al igual que antes, Dr. Mario actúa como una versión más lenta, pero más poderosa, de Mario. A comparación de la entrega anterior, sin embargo, Dr. Mario posee algunos movimientos nuevos, diferenciándole de Mario aún más. Referencias Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Veteranos Categoría:Personajes removidos